Big Brother CTU
by skycloud86
Summary: 12 contestants, 10 weeks inside the CTU building!


_**Author's Note - All 24 characters are the property of Fox. I don't like Big Brother, or any reality television programmes, but I just had to make this story. If you read this and have any suggestions, feel free to give me them. Also, when it comes to elimination chapters, I will be posting a poll on my profile page adn the person with the most votes will be eliminated.**_

A small crowd had gathered outside the CTU building and a camera was focussed on some guy with a microphone, who was addressing the amera.

"Hello, and welcome to Big Brother CTU, the only reality television show where we you get to see 12 various federal agents, politicians and bad guys live together for 10 weeks. I'm your host, Skycloud86, and we have the first of our contestants arriving now. He's a tough federal agent who has saved the country numerous times, but can he take living inside CTU for 10 weeks with some of the worst people in his life?". As he finished, a black SUV puleld up and out of the bak of it came Jack Bauer. As he walked towards the entrance of CTU, the crowd cheered wildy, and he waved back, with a big grin on his face.

"Next, she's beautiful, she's brainy, she's deadly! Back from the dead by popular demand, it's Nina Myers!", he announced, and the crowd responded with a mix of cheers and boos. As Nina got out of her car, she also waved to the crowd, but her eyes were focused solely on Jack, who looked like he was about to explode. A couple of security guards then appeared near the entrance as Nina walked inside.

"Our third contestant tonight is the king of dry humour. Also back from the dead in order to piss Jack off, it's Ira Gaines!". As Ira walked towards the entrance, an angry Kim rushed at him, only to be pulled away by security guards. Ira muttered some sarcastic comment under his breath before entering CTU.

"She's high up in the world of politics, but can she survive CTU? Out of her coma for 10 weeks only, it's Audrey Raines!". As Audrey waved to the crowd, Paul Raines held up a huge sign which said "Audrey I 3 You!" in big letters. She smiled at him before noticing Jack inside the CTU and running towards him.

"He's a loyal friend and popular, but will his popularity help him inside the CTU building? It's the not-dead Tony Almeida!". A huge group of women screamed and rushed towards Tony, only to be held back by guards. The next guest didn't even wait to be announced before fighting her way through the crowd to get to Tony, where she embraced him.

"Well, it's probably no surprise to anyone, but there's our next contestant, Michelle Dessler!". Tony and Michelle both walked into CTU hand in hand, much to the envy of much of the crowd.

"He knows where the bomb is, and he's nowhere near it! He certainly isn't dead tonight, he's George Mason!". George waved to the crowd before walking into CTU, wondering how the hell he managed to survive an atomic blast.

"Our next contestant is resourceful and knows how to get what she wants, it's Sherry Palmer!". As Sherry walked into CTU, she was already cooking up a scheme in her head.

"He has a big butt, and thats something he can't deny! It's Edgar Stiles!". Edgar looked at Skycloud with an embarrased look on his face, before entering CTU. Someone chucked a gas mask in his direction, whilst another chucked a box of doughnuts.

"She knows computers like the back of her hand, but can she survive CTU? It's Chloe O'Brien!". Chloe gave an awkward smile to the crowd as she walked past them.

"The country was in good hands with this man, it's David Palmer!". He got the biggest cheer of the night as he walked past the crowd, waving to them in a presidential manner. Sherry watched him as he went into the building, but he ignored her, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"She'll kill anyone if the price is right, it's Mandy!". As Mandy walked past the crowd, she spotted Tony and gave him a wave. Michelle ahd to be held abck by two security guards.

"So, 12 contestants, 10 weeks in the CTU building. How will they cope? Tune in tomorrow for their first day!"

As Skycloud86 finished talking to the camera, the crowd was watching a large screen which was broadcasting the goings on inside CTU. Jack was strangling Nina, Audrey was annoyed that Jack was ignoring her, Tony and Michelle had already gone to bed, Mason was sleeping on the couch, Chloe was searching for a working computer, Mandy was being kept away from David by Sherry and Edgar was raiding the fridge.


End file.
